humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Higher career accomplishment
For those who have already accomplished something through The Secret, here is a psychological and spiritual method that can enable you to achieve even higher goals in your career or profession. Rise to the top of your organization or the top of your field locally, nationally or even internationally. ' What ''The Secret does not tell you The Secret is a powerful means of accomplishing whatever you set your mind on. The method works. It is infallible. But everyone who applies the method does not get the same results, even if they aspire for the very same goals. ''The Secret'' gives us results that are proportionate to the level of our personality. It gives us all the results that our personality is capable of generating, which is always many times greater than what we presently enjoy. But if we want to keep growing and rising by the method of The Secret we need to continuously expand the receptivity and capacity of our personality.'' Normally our personalities grow as a result of countless experiences without our being fully conscious of it. This article presents a method to consciously and rapidly expand the receptivity and capacity of our personality so that the results we achieve by applying The Secret multiply and keep multiplying. 'If we want to keep rising, we need to keep growing. ' Four levels of work Accomplishment is the process of converting energy into results. The level of accomplishment depends on the level at which we carry out the work. * '''Physical work: When we simply expend our energy in hard physical work, doing everything ourselves without really thinking about things beforehand, we get the minimum result and it takes a long time to accomplish. When we carry out routine work on a daily basis we may simply take up each new task as it comes to us without much forethought or overall organization. The experience we acquire by long years of hard work generates a knowledge and skill that gradually increases our efficiency and effectiveness. This is a subconscious process. This subconscious process of growth is long and slow and often involves many repetitions of the same experiences before we finally learn what they have to teach us. But hard work is not the only or the fastest way to acquire the knowledge that comes by experience. We can also acquire it consciously. * Organized work: When we organize the work we are doing, we use our energy and time more efficiently. The results are greater and they come more rapidly. When we get an important work assignment, we prepare in advance, consider all the steps and requirements, plan out a schedule and sequence of steps, contact people in advance to ensure their availability, assign specific tasks to other people, etc. In a word, we organize the work. We may do all of this based on our past experience without applying our minds to invent anything new or do anything differently than in the past. But the result will be far better than doing the task physically in a routine manner. *'Mental work:' To work mentally is to actively apply our minds to fully understand how the work should be done and try to discover how to improve the way it is carried out. By mental effort we can quickly acquire the knowledge normally acquired through long years of hard work and organized effort. When we fully understand the nature of the work we are doing and apply that understanding in creative ways, we can accomplish much more in a much shorter time. :When American industrialist Henry Kaiser organized the production of Liberty ships during World War II, he found he could build a new freighter in about 30 days time. After studying the process of ship building very carefully and applying their minds to every stage of the process, Kaiser and his team found a way to eventually reduce the production time on new ships to 4.5 days – a 700% improvement in efficiency! That is the difference between organized work and work done by applying the creative powers of mind. These are the three ways in which we commonly carry out work, depending on the nature of the task, its size, complexity and importance. But there is also a fourth way to accomplish work. *'Spiritual work:' Any work can be accomplished more easily, rapidly and effectively by a higher method which may be termed spiritual. This article describes the principles of a spiritual method for higher accomplishment that can be applied to achieve any professional, monetary or personal goal. Vertical Accomplishment Each accomplishment has a horizontal and a vertical dimension. Once you have successfully achieved something substantial in your work, there are two ways in which you can build on your achievement. You can try to expand your work horizontally to increase the volume of work you can accomplish or you can try to elevate your work vertically to a higher level or a wider field of activity. Suppose you are a lawyer handling local cases in a small town. You can grow your business horizontally by acquiring more clients in the town and becoming the most popular and successful lawyer at that level. Or you can try to rise vertically to handle more difficult and important cases that have to be fought at the state or national level. If you decide to rise from the local to regional level, taking on larger and more complex, you may be able to raise your income five or ten times higher because of the greater size and value of the cases you handle. Very often people strive only for quantitative expansion because it is at a level where they feel familiar or comfortable. Maximum achievement comes when you make a conscious decision to elevate your work to the highest possible level, rather than simply trying to expand your present activities horizontally. Normal Method for Higher Career Accomplishment There are a number of methods for converting horizontal growth into vertical progress. The process is best understood by observing how people normally rise to higher levels in their careers. For example, let us take the career of a lawyer. After decades of professional practice some lawyers acquire a reservoir of knowledge about their specialized fields that is superior to that of other lawyers. They learn more facts about the law. They learn how to handle clients, judges, witnesses and officials more effectively. They learn lessons from their prior mistakes, impatience, impulsive actions, and hasty conclusions. As a result of these greater endowments, they become more successful in the work they do and gradually earn a reputation as experts in the field. When big, important cases come along, clients naturally flock to the lawyer with the most knowledge and best reputation. In sum, those who rise high in their careers gradually employ a combination of the three methods described at the beginning of this article. * They work harder than many other people. They do more work, acquire more practical experience and derive more knowledge and skill from that experience. * They organize their work more effectively than others and thereby become more efficient. * They acquire greater maturity by learning from their successes and failures what qualities or values are most important for success. What highly successful people acquire through long years of experience you acquire very quickly at a much younger age. When that is done, years of experience get abridged. You rise rapidly to the top of your organization or the top of your profession locally and opportunities open up for you to keep rising higher or extending your influence over wider areas. A young lawyer who applies The Secret can land a job at a prestigious law firm, attract an important client, win a big case, or get paid a very large fee. But that may not be sufficient for the lawyer to rise to the top of his field locally or to acquire wider eminence at the state or national level. The power to accomplish at this higher level depends on the receptivity and capacity of the lawyer's personality. Personality grows by experience. Experience comes from hard work. The method described here is a means to rapidly acquire the essential experience for growth of personality, so that The Secret can deliver results at a much higher level. Power of Thinking The knowledge which the experienced manager or professional acquires by long years of hard work can be rapidly acquired by a conscious mental effort. Take the example of the lawyer. The top lawyer became an expert by handling lots of cases and learning more about the field each time a new situation was presented. If you actually analyze the specialized knowledge he has acquired, you will find that the same capacity can be acquired far more quickly than he has acquired it by consciously and systematically studying the field – rather than by waiting for interesting cases to come along now and enhance his knowledge. Suppose you are a younger lawyer who wants to rise rapidly. You can augment your professional education by studying all the cases handled by the top lawyer or lawyers in your locale in order to learn from what they have learned. You can meet with more experienced lawyers and listen to their own explanations of their successes and failures to understand what they learned from these experiences. By observing and listening to others, you can also learn to organize your work more effectively. By consciously exercising your mind, you can achieve the same capacity as the most experienced lawyer in 12 months or less. Combining this effort with the power of The Secret, you will rise rapidly in your organization or profession. Power of Imagination A still more powerful method is to exercise your mental imagination. Don’t just read about what the experts have said or done. Think about what you read. Think through various alternatives or possible situations that might occur and develop strategies to handle these cases. Imagine yourself in their position. Imagine what you would have thought or felt. Live their experiences vicariously to acquire the full richness of what they have undergone. A young lawyer can seek opportunities to interact with and listen to the experiences of more accomplished lawyers in order to understand the essence of what they have learned -- not just about the facts and law, but about handling people and situations, about manners, behavior, character, attitudes, judgment, decisiveness, courage, honesty, truthfulness and other essential values. Regardless of your profession, you can acquire knowledge of this type by studying the biographies of 100 great individuals in different fields. It is not the fact that are important, but the way in which they handled situations and what they learned from those experiences about people, society, life and values. Fred Smith, founder of FedEx, described himself as a student of history. Before starting his company, he read the biographies of famous business leaders such as Tom Watson of IBM to learn from their experiences. When Smith started his own company, it rose to the Fortune 500 in record time because he had acquired the knowledge of life and business much greater than his own physical experience. To learn from the experience of others requires intelligence, perseverance and insight. You must use your imagination to put yourself in the position of each person you read about and grow by your imaginative experience. If you apply your mental imagination to relive the key experiences of more accomplished individuals, you can very quickly gain the strength and maturity normally acquired by decades of physical effort. Serious mental effort of this type will enable you to learn much more in a much shorter time than others have taken. This will give you a far greater comprehension and capacity that mere reading can give. Again, invoke the power of The Secret to convert your greater personal capacity into higher career accomplishment. It may be sufficient to raise you to the top level of your profession in your state or the top of your organization nationally within 12 months. Silent Concentration There are even higher spiritual methods available to rise further and faster. The greater your capacity for concentration, the greater the knowledge you will extract from any situation, the faster you will learn, and the deeper the insights you will perceive. Try to suspend your thinking processes and imagination and enhance your capacity for concentration. Try concentrating on what you have learned from the experiences of others in order to extract the essential knowledge that they have acquired. Try concentrating on your own past experiences in order to feel and sense the truths life was revealing in these situations which you missed or only partially at the time. Nothing requires greater energy and concentration than thinking and it generates far greater results. This method can abridge years of study and experience into a few weeks or months of effort. Expand your Personality The success of any method depends on the energy and personality of the person who uses it. The only limitation to the power of The Secret is the limit imposed by our limited personality. The capacity of your personality for accomplishment can also be enhanced if you are willing for the effort. Expansion of personality depends on our convictions, our attitudes and our values. Convictions The limits of our personality depend on the personal convictions that we have about ourselves and the world around us. If your personality refuses to expand, look at the convictions, which keep you at the present level: e.g. I am already functioning at my maximum”; “These higher goals are unattainable; If this method were true, everybody would rise to the top. Examine your convictions. How far do you believe that *I am capable of rising to a far higher level in life. *I possess the same or greater capacity than many people who have risen to the top of their field. *If I make the effort life and work circumstances will enable me to rise to that level as well. *Applying higher methods I can rise much more quickly than other people have risen in this field. *There really is no limit to what I can achieve. If you find that your mind doubts the truth of any of these affirmative statements, then work on converting those doubts into affirmations. When your mind is fully convinced, work on your emotions to ensure they fully endorse your higher understanding. When your mind and emotions fully support the effort, you may even feel physical sensations of irritation, tension or frustration. You should understand that this is only the resistance of your body which hesitates to expand its capacity. Ask your body to fully support your further progress. Ask for greater energy, strength, peace and patience. That is the real work you must do to accomplish. Each time you hit a plateau try to convince the mind that it can go ahead. Each time you rise higher, re-examine your convictions about further progress. Reaffirm your faith that the sky is still the limit for your to rise. Reject or overcome all mental reservations and obstacles. In the measure you conquer the inner obstacles, the external obstacles will be converted into opportunities. When your personality supports and agrees to widen itself and receive more, there is no height you cannot reach in your career and profession by hard work and systematic, single-minded devotion. Attitudes The energy and capacity of our personality depends on our attitudes. Growth of personality involves a widening and maturing of our attitudes. Examine your attitudes. How far do you feel that * I aspire to achieve at highest possible level of which I am capable. * I am eager to expand my capacity and grow my personality. * I am ready to take any effort and any risk that will help me realize my full human potential. * I take joy in the higher accomplishments of other people. * I am willing to work enthusiastically for the higher accomplishments of other people. * My life will be most meaningful if I can contribute in some measure to the fulfillment of the world around me. The attitudes listed above are expansive attitudes that elevate our aspiration, open us to new opportunities and fully support the success of other people. These and similar attitudes align our personalities with the universe and enable us to receive from Life the in rush of energies and opportunities for endless accomplishment and deepest personal fulfillment. Values Attitudes are based on values. Values are the foundation of personality. The higher and wider the values you embrace and express in your life, the more your personality expands. Aspiration, courage, creativity, expansiveness, equanimity, faith, freedom, humility, generosity, goodwill, harmony, patience, perfection, perseverance, self-giving and truthfulness are high spiritual values that expand the personality and create the greatest capacity for accomplishment. When you elevate your values to expand your personality, ultimate determinant of your accomplishment can be only the limits of your aspiration and in your belief in what is possible. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Accomplishment Category:Personality Category:Prosperity Category:Spirituality Category:The Secret Category:Career